five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Shikahana Nara
'''Character First Name''' Shikahana '''Character Last Name''' Nara '''IMVU Username''' MishimaNana '''Nickname''' Hana '''Age''' 11 '''Date of Birth''' 02/17 '''Gender''' Female '''Ethnicity''' Konohagakurian '''Height''' 4'8 '''Weight''' 90lbs '''Blood Type''' AB '''Alignment''' Neutral Good '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' None '''Affiliation''' Konohagakure, Nara Clan. '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality and Behavior''' Shikahana is a very enthusiastic young girl who enjoys the company of others, whether just a few or a large group. Like most children, she is not overly enthusiastic when it comes to chores, or jobs that require doing such things. However, she does enjoy doing work that lets her speak with other people and get to know them, even if they are strangers. She has a thirst for knowledge that ranges from the actions of other people to all of the secrets in the world. Hana also has learned very refined manners, but prefers to act naturally and not think too much about them, as she feels they are simply lies that we project in the presence of others. Despite her somewhat bubbly personality, she actually can get quite shy around other people, but this tends to only occur around people she knows well, as she finds it quite embarrassing. '''Nindo''' None, currently. '''Summoning''' None '''Bloodline/Clan''' Nara Clan '''Ninja Class''' Genin '''Element One''' Earth '''Element Two''' None '''Advanced Nature''' None '''Kekkei Genkai''' None '''Unique Trait''' None '''Weapon of choice''' Tanto '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Gold '''Weapons Inventory''' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). * '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 3 (6 Pieces)''' * '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 8 (12 Pieces)''' * '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 2 (2 Pieces)''' * '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0''' * '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 2 (6 Pieces)''' * '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 2 (8 Pieces)''' * '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): 1 (6 Pieces)''' * '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): (50ft Wire - 10 Pieces)''' Total: 50 Pieces '''Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''''Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Double_Suicide_Decapitation_Technique Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Imitation_Technique Shadow Imitation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow%E2%80%93Neck_Binding_Technique Shadow–Neck Binding Technique] '''Allies''' None, currently. '''Enemies''' None, currently. '''Background Information''' Shikahana’s parents, and theirs before them, were not shinobi. Only her Great Grandfather had been a ninja, but even his involvement in the ninja world did not amount to very much. However, ever since she was little, she dreamed of being a kunoichi, and going out to see the rest of the world. She would often read books describing the places, sure, but she had an unshakable urge to go out and see it all, and learn everything the world could possibly offer her. It was on this desire that she acted and was enrolled into the ninja academy. In the academy, there were students of all different types, ranging from your average bully to those that were diligent, and even those that put in all of their effort only to come up short, forever one step behind everyone else. As she too learned more and more in the academy, she found herself among the diligent students, if not the most diligent herself. It did not take long for her to graduate, and she became a genin at the age of 11, having graduated a year earlier than most of those who had enrolled at the same time as she. And that is where her story of adventure begins; reaching out from the bottom of the totem pole towards the peak, filled with a passion for knowledge. '''Roleplaying Library''' '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays:''' '''Approved by: ''' '''Doctor Haruno'''